Cameras are delicate instruments that need protection from their surroundings, particularly in inclement weather situations. For example, cameras used for filming an outdoor sporting event need protection from rainy weather conditions so that viewers viewing a video of the sporting event do not find the picture obscured by water droplets. Cameras equipped with traditional camera covers typically require the camera operator's hand be inside or underneath the camera cover to access and operate the camera. Moreover, traditional protection of the camera lens merely includes a plastic projection extending beyond the camera lens to help protect against rain. This does not address the problem created when water and dust actually make contact with the camera lens.
Thus, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art systems, designs, and processes as discussed above.